Nallen Alphabet Book
by Golden Pikachu
Summary: 26 drabbles for 26 words, because sometimes it's the small things in life that matter.
1. Acceptance

**Acceptance **

Nell Jones had trouble fitting in. Fact.

It wasn't that she tried to annoy everyone, frustrate them or cut them off mid sentence, hell the first time she did it to Callen the whole Ops room had practically froze, the air so tense it could cut like a knife through butter. It was just who she was.

He knew about fitting in. He had to do it daily with the terrorists and Russian mobsters, tricking them into befriending him and allowing him close, lulling them into a sense of security around his alias. It was an art, an art that in all honesty, he believed Nell Jones lacked.

On her very first day, she had stolen Eric's whistle, much to the techie's dismay and horror. In her following week, she cut Hetty off mid sentence, twice, replaced Sam's fusion cassette tapes with her own and taken full control of the Ops centre and the plasma computer screens. Needless to say, Eric was not amused.

However, he had to admit that he understood where the intelligence analyst stood. Unlike his hundreds of confident, outgoing aliases, G Callen did not know where he stood in life. He had lived in 37 foster homes since he was 5, never staying in some for more than a few days. Even his name was a persistent reminder of his lack of acceptance. G Callen, the man who didn't know who he was, or where he came from. He was the lone wolf of the pack, his inability to trust often leading him to stray from his team. Needless to say, he had never really felt, nor cared that wasn't really accepted anywhere. He had his team, Sam, Kensi, Eric and on a good day, Deeks, and for him, that was enough.

And perhaps that was why he took an interest in the pixie haircut girl. A single common thread, a small point of overlap that he could relate to. Acceptance.

"Hey Nell," Callen strode confidently into the blue hued Ops center, the sound of shouted curses and Deeks' triumphant laugh silencing as the automatic doors shut behind him. He found the intelligence analyst sitting at her computer pod in the empty room, typing away in silence.

" Is there something I can help you with Agent Callen?" she turned in her swivel chair to face him, a smile covering her face at the sign of company.

" Deeks' is down in the bullpen canoodling all our support staff out of their money with his stupid card game" Callen answered, a ghost of a smile hinting on his face, " Grab your x-ray camera."

* * *

**So basically this will be a short series of drabbles on the magic that is Nallen, each chapter coinciding with a letter of the alphabet :D **


	2. Baseball

**Baseball**

"Ten bucks says she either hits Callen, or hits it out of the park."

"You're on."

* * *

It was on one of those rare occasions when Hetty had announced a team bonding session, that the team learnt something new about their Intelligence Analyst.

"What?!"

Nell blushed furiously as all eyes turned to her in the bull pen.

" I've never played baseball before," she shrugged, "What's the big deal?"

Nell wished at that moment she had just stuck her foot in her mouth, but when the subject of baseball had risen amongst the four agents and two techies, the words, 'I've never played baseball before' had tumbled out before she could stop them. Now, sitting on a chair in the bullpen after hours, surrounded by five other individuals, she wished she could have just sunk into the floor, never to be seen again.

"How have you lived?" Was Deeks' reply, the shocked look on his face matching the genuine surprise in his voice.

Nell just shrugged. She had never really been a sporty person, unless you counted playing netball in seventh grade. Sports just weren't her thing.

"Well then," Everyone visibly jumped ( and Nell thought she heard Eric let out a small squeal) as the voice Henrietta Lange filled the room. The petite woman moved into sight, a cup of tea in one hand, and 7 glossy passes in the other. "We will just have to fix that."

* * *

It wasn't till the next day that Nell realized that the tickets her boss had held were passes to the local baseball stadium. Now she stood, a helmet that was two sizes to big for her resting on her small head and a bat that was almost as tall as her in hand.

"I'm not sure about this Callen…" She breathed, trying to calm the nerves that were threating to bubble over. Sitting and watching baseball was one thing. But to actually stand as a ball is hurdled towards you was another thing completely.

" Don't worry Nell," Sam called from where he stood next to Deeks off to the side, "He'll go easy." He glared at Callen to make his point, to which the man nodded with a smile.

"Besides," Piped up Deeks, "We have a first aid kit anyway."

The only reply Nell heard was a 'smack', and a (rather girlish) scream.

She took another deep breath in. The only real comfort she had was that Callen was pitching the ball to her, so if anything, it would be controlled.

"Ready?"

Callen pitched the ball underarm, honestly a softer throw would have never made it to her. Something between a squeal and a cry came from the Intelligence Analyst as the ball glided to her, followed by a shriek.

She swung like a mad man with the silver bat, her only intention to deflect the oncoming baseball away from her tiny body.

WHACK!

The ball soured through the sky. All eyes were on the orb as it made its return to earth, thudding softly on the grass, and rolling to hit the barriers on the edge of the turf.

Nell was dazed, still standing there with the bat in hand.

"Nell run!"

Without thinking, she took off, running in what she prayed was the right direction. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eric fumbling to grab the ball off the ground.

She was almost at first base, the helmet on her head knocking painful on the sides.

"Eric pass it here!" Kensi yelled. She was vaguely aware of the ball sailing over her head and landing nowhere near the agent.

Her feet pounded against the ground as she passed through second base, now becoming alert of the cheering coming from Sam and Deeks on the sidelines.

"Callen grab the ball!"

She quickly glided over third base, the home stop coming into clear view. _Almost there. _

Then she heard the pounding of feet behind her, the sound of Sam and Deeks' shouts growing more urgent.

"Come on Callen! You've almost got her!"

It was Callen who was behind her, of all people. Her heart thudded in her chest, yet she never stopped running. This was her chance to prove something. What she was going to prove, she had no idea. She knew she wasn't faster than Callen, or stronger of fitter. Maybe that she could keep up with him. So that he knew he could trust her.

"Come on Nell! You can do it!"

She was 5 meters away now, yet she could almost feel Callen's hot breath on her skin as he chased after her, drawing goose bumps to the back of her neck. In one final press, she launched herself towards the base, feeling him tackle her body onto the ground at the same time. They skidded, dust rising up all above them.

She felt his body press into hers as they tumbled to a stop, and she lay there, dazed as he pulled himself off her.

"Crap, Nell I'm sorry." She heard him say. She couldn't respond, even if she had wanted to. Her whole body was still tingling from the intimacy she had shared, granted, for two seconds, with the agent.

Her foot dragged across the home base as Callen helped her up from the ground.

Any worry for the intelligence analyst washed out of him as she asked in his arms with genuine curiosity, "Did we win?"

He laughed. She was a lot tougher than she looked.

**Sorry if I got anything wrong! We don't really have baseball where I live so I had to google everything :D Review!**


	3. Cough

**Cough **

G. Callen did not get sick.

Sure, he had had far more than his fair share of bullet wounds, broken bones and stitches, but if there was one thing he took pride in, it was the fact that he had not taken a sick day in 4 years.

Well… A proper sick day, not counting the days he took for 'personal leave'.

But now, lying on the couch in the bullpen, a cold flannel resting on his burning head, he couldn't deny facts. He had a wicked headache, an upset stomach that threatened to flip on him at any second, and a cough that made him feel like he had sandpaper lining his throat. The only positive thing he could think of from the situation was that he no longer had to tend to the mountain of paper work that had accumulated on his desk over the past few weeks.

In hindsight, he knew he shouldn't have come into work today. He felt weak at the knees every time he moved from the couch, and as much as he would refuse to admit, he had spent a good part of the night with his head in the toilet.

His last thought before exhaustion claimed him was that if he ever managed to get up from the couch, he was going to kill Eric for getting him sick.

* * *

"Hey Nell."

Marty Deeks smiled to her as he walked into the empty OSP center. It was weird not seeing her tech partner close at her side, but he had gone home yesterday on Hetty's orders after throwing up dangerously close to the central OSP computer. Of course he hadn't left without infecting nearly half of the office, leaving the OSP center majorly understaffed.

"Tea?" the detective offered, placing a piping hot cup of lemon tea next to the analyst. She smiled gratefully at him.

"You read my mind"

"I bet you can't guess what's on mine." Deeks smiled suggestively. Nell almost chocked on her tea.

"Deeks I'm not playing that game with you again, it's disgusting!"

He laughed as her cheeks turned red, and she stuttered to form her next sentence.

"Have you seen Callen today?"

"You haven't heard his coughing from the bull pen? It's been driving me crazy all morning."

Now that she thought about it, throughout the morning she had heard coughing that sounded similar to nails on a chalk board emitting from the bullpen, but she had thought nothing of it.

The Detective waved a goodbye as he left the room, and she turned back to get on with her work, tea in hand.

* * *

It was during her lunch break that Nell realized that the atrocious coughing radiating from the bull pen had finally silenced. Curious, she emerged from the OSP center and made her way down the stairs and into the lounge area.

What she saw made her heart stop and her smile widen, despite the circumstances.

G. Callen, the man she had come to know as the oncoming storm, the man who could not be shaken, was curled up on the bright pink couch in the corner of the room. His toned arms were folded across his body and his head was tilted to one side, a small frown creasing his otherwise peaceful yet pale face.

It was sweet in a weird way. She had never seen the man look so domestic since she had meet him. He was Callen. The lead agent who shot bad guys on a day to day basis. Who was the desire of nearly every woman who meet him. And now he was out cold, asleep on the sofa looking like almost like an innocent child.

Smiling to herself, she exited the room, only to re-enter a few moments later, a few extra items in hand.

Careful not to disturb the sleeping man, she draped a red and purple patchwork throw she grabbed from the closet over him, tucking it in neatly under his feet and chin. She placed a matching pillow behind his head, and finally placed a glass of water and two flu tablets on the side table for when he woke up.

Happy with her work, she got up and began to move away from the sleeping Agent in Charge with the intent on returning to OSP and continuing her work.

Then she stopped, doing a double take. Taking a quick glance at each end of the center, as inconspicuously as she could, reached for her mobile phone and took a single picture of the agent.

Because come on. How often does one see G. Callen wrapped up in a bright red blanket, asleep on a pink couch, with the smallest amount of saliva emerging from the corner of him mouth.

Answer, not that often.

* * *

**Not too sure about this one, it just didn't flow that well. Review and tell me :D**


	4. Damsel

**Damsel **

She was falling. Falling further and harder than ever before.

One night. That was all it took.

She shudders at the memory and tugs down awkwardly on her long sleeve shirt for the fourth time that minute, willing the thick fabric to cover the wounds from the night before.

She didn't want his help.

But maybe she needed it.

She knows he had noticed the change in her behavior the moment he walked into the OPS center. It was his job to notice things, and sometimes he did his job to well.

She knows he had noticed her flinch when Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. She had tried to play if off as surprise and maybe everyone else bought it. But not him.

She knows he had noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the tell tale signs of a sleepless night.

She knows that he knows, and that scares her possibly more than the events of the past night.

She doesn't want to be left in a room with him, but at lunch she finds herself alone. And that just happens to be the time he walks into the OSP center.

"Nell." His voice is harsh and demanding, and it made her flinch despite herself.

She knows what is coming. The impeding and unavoidable interrogation. The OSP center around her is empty, and she wishes that Eric were in the room at that moment. Being alone with the agent is something that right now, she can't deal with.

Taking a deep breath, she turns her chair around to face the man in question. He looks overbearing at her, standing tall over her withdrawn figure seated in the computer chair. His body casts a dark shadow on her, and for a moment, she considers simply getting up and leaving. Walking straight past him, and never mentioning their meeting.

But then he does something she doesn't expect. And suddenly she can't move.

He crouches down so that he is at eye level with her. A hand runs through her short hair and she looks up to meet his eyes. She doesn't see anger, but worry and compassion reflected in them.

Her defenses fall as he moves closer. His other hand finds the sleeve of her shirt and gently, he slides the soft fabric up her arm, revealing the blue edges of newly forming bruises on her skin. His fingers brush over the broken skin, and she sucks in a short breath. She has never known Callen to be this intimate, and the way he looks at her makes her heart stick to her throat.

"Nell, what happened?" The pure concern and worry in his voice breaks her. Tears spring in the corners of her eyes, and run down her face. The way he looks at her with such compassion brings back the emotions she has been trying to suppress.

"I-I should have known, it's my fault."

It's all she can manage. The fear she felt comes rushing back, and she can do nothing to stop it. He deserves an explanation, but she's not sure she can provide one.

"What happened?"

"It was late. I was walking home from work because my car is in the shop. There's a short cut that goes behind some shops. I... I didn't hear them coming until it was too late. " She pauses to take a shaky breath before continuing. Now that she's started, she finds everything pouring out, and she can't stop it. " I felt someone press me against the wall, and a knife being pressed to my neck. They took my bag and my phone. Then they left. I ran home, and locked the doors. I was worried they would follow me home." She looks down at the floor, "Callen, they jumped me, and I didn't even try to fight back."

She doesn't want to look at his face, for fear of what she will see. Disappointment because she couldn't defend herself. Pity, embarrassment or anger.

"Nell, look at me." He gently tilts her head up to meet his, and stares at her with bright blue orbs.

"Sometimes things go wrong, and it's not our fault. We can't predict them. This could have happened to anyone-"

"But it didn't." She cuts him off, frustration lingering in her voice, " And it wouldn't have happened to you, or Sam or Deeks or Kensi."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think I was weak. I'm not some damsel that needs saving Callen."

"I would never say you are weak." He whispers in a low tone, it's comforting, but it doesn't drain away the guilt she still feels.

"I want you to trust me Callen. Just because I was jumped… I was worried that you would think I couldn't hold my on, and I can. I don't want you to doubt that the person in your earpiece knows what they are doing. I.. damn it Callen I don't want to be a damsel in distress."

"Nell, I want you to know that I trust you, with my life. There are few people I can say that to. And this knowledge that I have of you is not going to change that." He smiles at her, and he sees a smile tug at her lips.

"Nell Jones. You are far from a damsel in distress."

And then he leans in, and plants a kiss on her cheek, setting the skin on her face on fire, leaving a warm feeling behind.

She didn't want his help.

But maybe she needed it.

* * *

**Something a bit more fluffier :) oh and from now on you can suggest words for me to use as chapters :D**


	5. Earthquake

**Earthquake**

It woke her in the middle of the night. A slow rumbling followed by the shaking of virtually every item in her room. The rattling of her bed and the loud cracking she heard was what eventually woke her up, but it was the realization that the area around her was visibly shuddering that got her out of bed.

She would never admit it, but in her incoherent sleep deprived state, she thought the world was ending.

Startled from a restless half conscious sleep, she had fought her way out of her sheets and stumbled into living room, where her first thought was to grab the phone and call someone, anyone, to confirm or deny that the apocalypse had just started.

The first number she could think of in her mindset was that of G. Callen's.

Maybe it was because she knew he had the most skills in wilderness survival and knew how to build a flotation devise with just a pair of pants (or was that Sam?), but she quickly found her fingers punching in the number and her ears listening as the number was dialed. She didn't even know that she knew his number by heart, but at that moment, that was the least of her worries.

"Hello?" Came the surprisingly alert response on the other end.

It was as if just hearing his voice had snapped her into reality, and she quickly bit her lip tightly at her stupidity. She had just called G. Callen, in the middle of the night, because she thought the world was coming to an end.

Swallowing the glob of saliva that had formed in her mouth, she tried to work out a response.

"Uh.. Hi, Callen." _Oh nice work Jones. _

"Nell, Is that you? What are you doing up so late?" Was the man's response. Nell mentally slapped herself, and considered simply hanging up the phone. "Is everything alright?"

"Um yeah yeah, everything is fine… wait why are you up?" She asked, her words still slurring together slightly in her post sleep state.

"I'm out for a run. The better question is Nell, what are you doing up?" To her relief, he didn't sound annoyed, just mildly amused at the situation, which made things better considering the situation she found herself in.

"You didn't feel it?" She couldn't help asking.

"Feel what?"  
"The shaking and.. and the…" She knew she wasn't making sense, but words seemed to be failing her.

"Give me two minutes Nell, I'm running by your place." She didn't have time to respond as the phone clicked off and she was left in silence.

* * *

It was when her doorbell rang exactly five minutes later that the reality of the situation dawned on Nell. As she moved to open the door, she realized she would have to explain herself to the agent, but she really couldn't bring herself too. That, and the fact that she suddenly realized he was going to see her in her bright pink onesie

Unlatching the chain and opening the door, she was meet with the sweaty, yet smirking face of Callen.

"Morning Nell."

"Is it?" She half groaned, half greeted.

"Care to tell me what this is about?" He offered with a smile and a laugh. It was like he could tell she was embarrassed, and got a kick out of watching her fluster and blush.

"Don't worry I'm just sleep deprived and thought the world was ending." She said bluntly, too tired to come up with a proper excuse. She couldn't even bring herself to care that he was standing there with just a pair of shorts and a_ very _tight singlet on that seemed to show off all his perfectly toned muscles. For all she could care, he could be standing their stark naked, and she probably wouldn't even notice.

"Oh?" He smirked, leaning against the door frame, "Care to elaborate?"

"G. Callen if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you." She groaned and moved to shut the door.

He laughed before turning around.

"Bye Nell."

"Bye Callen."

She watched him jog off down the driveway, then suddenly stop and turn round with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Oh and Nell, nice P.J.'s."

* * *

**kind of crack, kind of not :D Dedicated to Ambrosia Rush for the word! Suggest a word for F!**


	6. Flowers

**Flowers **

"Wow, someone got a secret admirer?"

She hadn't meant to make the vase of flowers a big thing.

Quite the opposite. She just knew that if she took the flowers up to the OSP center, Eric would freak. So she thought it wise to simply keep them downstairs, away from the tech.

But that plan had backfired when Sam had spotted them.

She had simply tried to smile and get back to the task at hand, but then Eric had spotted them, and things became awkward. She could see the way his face fell when he saw the floral arrangement, the glint in his eyes dimming.

"Nice flowers."

She couldn't offer him an explanation, because she didn't have one herself. She had only received flowers once before, so when she had seen the clear vase filled with white, yellow and blue flowers, finished off with a bright purple ribbon, her heart had skipped a beat with excitement. But the more she looked at them throughout the day, the more frustrated she became.

Nell Jones didn't do mysteries. It was part of her personality to want control, it was who she was. To sit around and not know what was going on around her frustrated her more than anything.

But there was also the added excitement of not knowing. She hated the suspense, and yet at the same time, she loved it.

The mix of emotions was driving her crazy, and quite frankly, leaving her exhausted and by the end of the day she found herself seated at a desk in the bullpen, giving the flowers a death stare.

That was where Callen had found her.

"Nell." Callen startled her from her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. She offered a small but not fully convincing smile towards the agent.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just... Personal stuff." she mumbled, her head resting on her folded arms on the desk. She didn't dare open up to the man about her dilemma. He would probably think it silly and girly, so she restrained from spilling all of the emotions that had built up over the floral bouquet.

If she had looked up, she would have seen the frown that creased the agent as he took a seat at the opposite desk.

She could hear the sound of a drawer opening and the sound of foil crinkling and looked up, curious.

"Gum?" Callen offered, handing her a foil wrapped sweet from a packet. Nell smiled great-fully and reached over to grab the treat.

"Than-"

Her words caught in her mouth as her eyes glanced down to the still open drawer next to the agent. There, lying tucked up against the back of the desk, was a small roll of ribbon.

Purple ribbon to be exact. The same purple ribbon that she had found tied to the vase of flowers she had received this morning.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no. nothing's wrong." she stuttered, trying to tear her eyes away from the roll of ribbon, "Nothing at all."

* * *

She exhaled deeply in the privacy of the OSP center, in an effort to clear her racing mind.

G. Callen has sent her flowers.

Not only that, he had sent them to her at work, unnamed. He was either messing with her, or...

Or what? She thought. Did he have feelings for her? Did she have feelings for him? She rubbed her head gingerly; the strain of the thought line taking its toll on her already tired brain.

She knew their relationship was neither co-workers or otherwise. To be honest he didn't know where they stood. And now he had sent her flowers.

All she knew was that until she had figured out what was between her and the agent in charge, she wanted to keep things private.

And maybe that was why she told Eric that she had sent the flowers to herself.

**Credit for the word goes to DarkDivine131 :D my take on the flowers, suggest a word for 'G'**


	7. Groin

**Groin **

"Nell, what's going on over there?"

"Nell!?"

He shouldn't have let her go in there alone. She had insisted that she would be fine, and bringing him would just draw attention to the fact that she was out of place in the work office area and did not belong. Unconvinced, he had agreed to step down on the terms that he and Sam would wait outside in the car, and that she contacted them the minute she got into the offices tech room.

And so he had waited. Sitting in Sam's car, forced to listen to his (con) fusion cassette tapes as he waited all to eagerly for his cell phone to vibrate.

"Will you relax G.?" His partner turned to him from the drivers seat. "Nell can hold her own, you need to learn that."

"I know."

"No you don't."

"Ok. Let me ask you this. If it were Deeks' downloading this sensitive information off their mainframe would you be nervous?" He was met with silence. "It's a valid question."

'You're a valid question."

"I'm just saying."

"You can't draw parallels from Nell to Deeks, it just doesn't -" He was cut short by the ringing of Callen's cell.

"Callen."

"Hey it's me, I got in and the files are just downloading onto the hard drive, it's got about 3 minutes left." Callen released the breath he was unaware he was holding, only to earn a smirk from his partner. Ignoring him, he continued the conversation.

"Great, get the information and get out of there, we'll get Eric on it when we get back."

"Ok, it's almost done I-" Nell's voice suddenly disappeared from the line, and he abruptly heard a muffled scream, causing his stomach to begin to turn.

"Nell, what's going on over there?" When there was no reply, his worry only grew, seeming to alert Sam that something was wrong. "Nell!?"

Not waiting for orders, Callen leapt out of the car positioned outside the office building and ran in, gun up and ready with Sam just a few steps behind him. Taking the steeps two at a time he rushed up the flight of stairs to the 3rd floor where he knew Nell would be, the pair bursting through the stairwell door, guns pointed straight ahead just in time to see Nell throw an impressive hit at her assailant.

It quickly dawned on him that maybe he wasn't needed.

Nell stood, breath coming out in short gasps over the bent over figure of the unknown suspect. A knife, which had clearly been discarded in the struggle, lay a few feet away, but that was not the thing Callen was fixating on.

The man was doubled over in a manner that he had seen Deeks in many times with Kensi, and an overwhelming sense of pride quickly filled the agent.

Little Nell had just taken down a suspect twice her size, with a hit to the groin.

As Sam secured the suspect, Callen quickly turn to survey Nell. Becoming instantly aware of the fact that she was shaking, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close, brushing a hand over her red pixie cut hair.

"Groin?" He whispered softly enough so that Sam couldn't hear him. Her only response was the smallest nod of her head.

**Dedicated to kath46 for the word, suggest a word for H :D**


	8. Hangover

**Hangover**

Harsh sunlight burns through her eyelids, drawing her slowly from drunken unconsciousness. She groans loudly, turning on her side to escape from the daylight, her legs becoming increasingly entangled in lavender sheets.

Groaning and willing her eyes to open, she gains her bearings and presses her mind to account for her whereabouts and actions that ultimately lead to her current, still semi drunk position.

She remembers finishing their latest case last evening. Some underground terrorist group based in LA. Sam and Callen had infiltrated their headquarters and taken down the ringleader.

They had returned to applause and pats on the back. The team had been working this case for weeks and closing it would finally give everyone some relief. She remembers that Hetty had even let them all go home early for the weekend, which was a rarity in itself.

Then Deeks had suggested drinks to celebrate.

She strains against the fog to remember what events followed, but is only greeted with a pounding head and a tidal wave of nausea. Flashes of the night still remain with her. Dancing with Kensi, giggling, a lot, shots, playing who can secretly tap Sam the most times on the back without getting hit with Deeks, more shots, comforting Eric as he explained in between sobs how the good looking lamp in the corner of the bar had 'rejected' him (she had reassured him that there were other… lamps… out there for him.

And then what had happened?

Thanking her lucky stars that (from her memory) she hadn't done anything too stupid in the past 24 hours, she pulls herself lazily from her bed and moves into the kitchen in the hopes of finding something to dull the military band drumming in her head.

"Morning."

Her head moves mechanically to the source of the sound, her entire being filling with dread, as she is met with the face of the senior agent, seated comfortably on her couch.

She should have known better than to count her lucky stars. Maybe she should have counted how many shots she had last night, since that number seemed it clearly indicate just how much of a problem she has created for herself.

"...Morning."

She should have known better than to believe she had gotten away completely free. After consuming as much alcohol as she had, she's honestly surprised that the whole team isn't currently in her apartment.

Wait no... That's disgusting.

Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, she reopens them in the hope that the whole thing is just a drunken hallucination.

But he's still there, and now she suddenly realizes, shirtless.

"You're in my apartment."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

The conversation stops there, and it suddenly dawns on her that maybe Callen was just as drunk as her last night. Which means he can't remember what happened either.

She's not sure if that's a bad thing, or a good thing.

"Let's agree to never speak of this again."

"Deal."

* * *

He leaves her house with an awkward smile and a wave. He's glad to see that by some miracle his car is parked outside of Nell's apartment, saving him from having to call Sam and explain somehow how he ended up at Nell's house.

Reaching for his car keys in his pocket, his hands find his phone, and he draws it out.

_2:57am_

_1 unread voice mail from: Nell Jones _

Curiosity gaining the better of him, he presses the button and raises the phone to his ear, unsure of what he will hear.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyy Callen! It's Nell, I lost you in the club! Listen, I know it's been a long time since we saw, you know… each other, but I think we should get together, you hear that?" Her one sided conversation was momentarily stopped as she was consumed with giggles,

"You know? We still got a lot of good time. Like, like there was that time we went snowboarding? You remember right? I just feel like we lost touch, and I want you to know… I… I from love you more….wait, oh, more than the stars in the sky, or the sea in the fish or something. Anyway! Come round!

_Message ended. Replay?_

"Oh god."

**Sorry for the long wait! Exams are almost over so expect much quicker updates :D this will be a 2 part thingy on request from ****Angelus320**** :) so suggest a word that would arc well :D **


End file.
